mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Vava Arbogastt
Vava Arbogastt is the Don of Arbogastt Family and antagonist, that hiding the true antagonist in The Godfather: Gangs of France City. Info Vladimir-Vincente Vladislavovich "Vava" Arbogastt was born in Makhachkala, Dagestan Republic in Soviet Union which is now Russian Federation, in February 17th, 1928, in family of the former Russian Empire's general-fieldmarshal Vladislav Valentinovich Arbogastt, who worked with Ivan Dixmor, as well as his grandfather. He was first born in the family and had to wait for 5 years for the birth of his middle brother Sergei and another 5 years for birth of his youngest brother Alejandro. Life in France City (40s-70s) He and his family moved in France City in February 17th, 1948, because they wanted to be rich and live in royalty, like Barzinis, but much more royal and rich using the connections with the Project and embezzling small amounts of money from the city in kinda similiar way Barzinis did in 2000's. In July 23rd, 1956, his mother died from cardiac arrest. After that, Arbogastts decided to bury her, in July 26th, 1956, they arranged a funeral for her and buried her. This event made Arbogastts grieving for 2 months. In September 26th, 1968, his father died from old age and Arbogastts decided to bury him too with their mother, in the same day, 2 hours later, they arranged a funeral and buried him. Criminal career 9 years later, he and his brothers, in 1977, they created the Arbogastt Family, also known as: The Most Oldest Gang in France City, where Vava was in charge. In 1979, Vava, his brothers, and his gang robbed Mid Town Trust Bank and escaped with $50000 dollars. They did it, because they needed money to finance gang and wanted to be rich. 4 months later Vava bribed a police commissioner Richard Vorzza to turn a blind eye on his gang's crimes. 2 days later, he extorted Uzzi's Restaurant via negotiation, which owned by Giovanni Uzzi in Harepini. 10 days later, Vava built Arbogastt Hub in Harepini Waterfront. In 1987, Vava also began making drug smuggling operations from Bolivia to France City. he smuggled drugs like: Cocaine, heroin and all other kinds of stuff. In 1996, Vava opened Movie-Cartoon-and-Gamemaking School for All Kinds of People in Harepini. James Stalker was studied here and he was making snuff and horror movies, until 2006, when he was killed by James Earl Cash. In 2003, Vava had taken over all gang turfs in France, he also knew France's Alderman and sooner mayor H.H. Wellsington, the man, who secretly wanted to wipe out Vava's gang and other gangs, Wellsington was in his pocket, until 2010, when he stopped taking money from Vava for a reason that he wanted to wipe out all gangs and families in France. In 2012, Vava and his gang made an alliance with Vazzo Family aka Stoners Gang and Tattaglia's later citizens, Puricci Family. Puriccis, Vazzos, and Arbogastts agreed with that and become a friends and allies. Events of The Godfather: CoFC In 2013, Vava and other leaders wanted to allign with 2 new gangs: France City Triads and France City Jamaican Mob. But they refused the deal and leaded to war, that they failed and these 2 gangs become the dominating gangs of France. In September 11th, 2015, Vava and other leaders lost all of their minions, except their second-in-commands, also, Puricci survived the explosion, and they thinked it was the Corleones tried to killed them and they wanted to get revenge. With Arbogastts, Puriccis, and Vazzos teaming up with Project, they will have their revenge 2 hours later. Vava calls this hit: "Corleones gone see Pa, Pa... hor.", but they failed, and started operating as a gangs. Death In September 12th, 2015, Vava was killed at Savannah Hotel room, after he was shot by Corleone's new boss Luigi Pennino after Freaky Willy's death. His head was crushed with a anvil by Corleone's underboss Domenico Von Crane. This event was witnessed by the Project from the plane and they now fear for what will happen with the Barzinis. Quotes Category:Dons Category:Russians Category:Mexicans Category:The Godfather Category:Arbogastts Category:Rich People Category:Greedy Characters Category:Deceased Characters